FrostClan/Roleplay
Mistbreeze roamed the camp 23:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Mistbreeze picked up a small mouse and ate it happily 00:39, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Marigoldcloud sniffed. She sighed. She wanted to have a tom trailing after her.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:59, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Morning Marigoldcloud how are you" Mistbreeze asks 03:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm okay i guess.... I just want to be loved by a tom." Marigoldcloud mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:33, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "We all will someday " Mistbreeze says 17:23, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah but I'm a bit older, still no one! i'm four years old!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Youll find some cat " Mistbreeze says "I guess..." Marigoldcloud mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:21, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Mistbreeze purrs 22:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "So what should we do today?" Marigoldcloud asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Why don't we hunt " Mistbreeze suggested 20:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Marigoldcloud nodded and ran out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Mistbreeze was happy that Margoldcloud didn't think about the talk they had 22:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Gannetnose purred as he sorted his herbs slowly.— Never stop believing. 23:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Oaktail went up to Gannetnose "anything I can do " Oaktail asks 23:37, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "No I have everything under control , but thanks for asking." He replied.— Never stop believing. 16:07, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Oaktail nodded 22:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Marigoldcloud woundered mindlessly through the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:29, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Mistbreeze caught a small mouse that was nibbling on a seed 18:36, November 15, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Marigoldcloud still felt a bit sad. She wanted the family she's always wanted....but every tom was taken, too young, or greedy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (( How about Marigoldcloud and Oaktail )) Oaktail decided to go hunting (Well sure... I have an idea... how about I make another tom and they fight over her?) Marigoldcloud stiffened. A gray snout faced her way. ''A fox!? How didn't i scent it? ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (( okay )) Oaktail caught the scent of Fox and raced towards the scent The fox sprang at Marigoldcloud and dug it's fangs into her shoulder. She screamed and clawed it's eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:41, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Oaktail started scratching the foxes muzzle Marigoldcloud helped Oaktail attack the fox. It snarled with pain and ran away. She watched it, panting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay "Oaktail asks licking her ear Gannetthorn walked into his den to take a nap as nobody currently needed him.— Never stop believing. 20:08, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Marigoldcloud nodded, her heart pounding. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Oaktail smiled "that's good why were you out here alone " I was just.... woundering." Marigoldcloud mewed, feeling quite stupid. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Marigoldcloud what happened " Mistbreeze asked "oh hi Oaktail " Oaktail gave a small nod "I was attacked by a fox but Oaktail helped me." Marigoldcloud replied, huffing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 19:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Iceheart padded around. I don't cause commotions I am one 12:52, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Patchfeather Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse